betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/This Time Is Over
Hangul= 널 잊으면 다 끝날것 같아 이 지긋한 꿈에서 깨워줘 I love you, and I need you 너 보고싶어 미친것같은데 This time is over 왜 나를 떠나요 목숨보다 더 널 사랑했는데 아직까지 난 그 사랑에 걷혀 미친듯이 널 부르면 너만 찾아 이제는 널 볼 수 없다는 걸 알면서도 아직은 덜 한 고통에 이게 사랑인지 내게 물어 아침에 자욱한 안개처럼 니 모습이 흐려 아니 점점 더 지워져 눈물은 고일까? 상처는 아물까? 잠깐의 아픔들 니가 떠난자리 그 빈자리를 계속 비워놔 그대 돌아오길 노래소리가 귀에 맴돈다 온통 내 마음같아 아프다 Goodbye goodbye goodbye 눈물에 고인 내 서툰 거짓말 This time is over 왜 나를 따나요 목숨보다 더 널 사랑했는데 아직까지 난 그 사랑에 걷혀 미친듯이 널 부르면 너만 찾았 돌아와 내게 This time is over this love is over this time is over 부른다 널 부른다 나 울다지쳐 또 하루가 지나 This time is over 시간은 째깍째깍 가다가 멈춰버린듯 하늘에도 비가 Time is over 사랑에 난 눈이 멀어 아직도 그대안에 사는 undercover Goodbye goodbye goodbye Goodbye goodbye goodbye 전화기에 남겼지는 메세지 울먹이던 마지막 목소리 I love you, I’m sorry too 왜 그런말로 나를 더 아프게 This time is over 이 지긋지긋한 그리움을 이? 끝내고싶어 어떻게든 난 살아보려고 수천번을 계속 내게 말해봐도 그게 잘 안돼 넌 내가 매달릴거라고 너 착각하지마. 죽을둥살둥? 살면서 널 잊을거니까. 가끔 너란 기억속에 나 흔들리지만 지켜봐 기필코 널 잊는걸 보일테니까 |-| Romanization= Neol ijeumyeon da geutnal geot gata Ee jigeut han goomeseo ggaewojwo I love you, and I need you Neo bogo shipeo michin geot gateunde (hey) This time is over wae nareul ddeonayo Moksum boda deo neol saranghaet neunde Ajik gaji nan geu sarange geochyeo Michin deushi neol bureumyeon neoman chaja Ijeneun neol bolsu eobdaneun geol almyeon seodo Ajigeun deol han gotonge ige sarang inji naege mureo Achime jauk han angae cheoreom ni moseubi Heuryeo ani jeomjeom deo jiwojyeo Nunmuleun go ilka? Sangcheoneun amulka? Jamggani apeumdeul niga ddeonan jari Geu binjarireul gyesok biwo nwa geudae dora ogil Norae sogiga gwi-e maem donda Ontong nae maeum gata apeuda Goodbye goodbye goodbye Nunmul-e go-in nae seontoon geojitmal This time is over wae nareul ddeonayo Moksum boda deo neol saranghaet neunde Ajik gaji nan geu sarange geochyeo Michin deushi neol bureumyeon neoman chaja Dorawa naege This time is over, this love is over, this time is over Bureunda neol bureunda Na ulda jichyeo ddo haruga jina This time is over, shiganeun jjaegak jjaegak Gadaga meomchwo beorin deut haneuledo biga Time is over sarang-e nan nuni meoreo Ajikdo geudae an-e saneun undercover Goodbye goodbye goodbye Goodbye goodbye goodbye Jeonhwa gi-e nam gyeotjineun meseji Ulmeok ideon majimak moksori I love you, I’m sorry too Wae geureon mallo nareul deo apeuge This time is over ee jigeut jigeut han Geuri umeul ijen geut naego shipeo Eodeoke deun nan sara boryeo go Sucheon beoneul gyesok naege malhae bwado Geuge jal andwae Neon naega maedalil georago neo chakak hajima Jukeul doongsal doong? Salmyeonseo neol ijeul geonikka Gakkeum neoran gi-eok soge na heundeulli jiman Jikyeobwa gi pilko neol ineun geol bo-il tenikka (It’s over) |-| English= If i forget you, i feel like everything will end Wake me up from this tiring dream I love you and i need you I think i’m going to go crazy because i miss you This time is over Why are you leaving me? I loved you more than my life I’m still trapped in that love Calling out to you crazily while only looking for you Even though i know that i can’t see you anymore To the pain that isn’t enough, i ask if this is love Like the thick fog in the morning, an image of you is blurred No, it continually gets erased Will tears form, will wounds heal, these habitual hurts That spot you left from, i leave that empty spot empty for you to return The music sound is lingering in my ears It hurts because it feels like my heart all over Goodbye goodbye goodbye My bad lying that’s mixed with tears This time is over Why are you leaving me? I loved you more than my life I’m still trapped in that love Calling out to you crazily while only looking for you Come back to me This time is over This love is over This time is over Calling out, calling out to you I get tired from crying as another day passes This time is over Time is ticking And as if it stopped, rain comes from the sky Time is over I’m blind to love, i’m still living under cover in you Goodbye goodbye goodbye Baby to my heart Goodbye goodbye (my love) Your message left on the phone Your last voice that was on the verge of tears I love you, i’m sorry too Why do you make me hurt more with words like that This time is over I want to stop this tiring longing now I’m going to try and live no matter what Even if i say this to myself thousands of times It’s not really working well Don’t think that i’m going to cling onto you Because i’m going to live between life and death and forget you Even if i’m sometimes shaken a bit by memories of you Watch me, i’ll definitely show you that i’ll forget you It’s over References *Hangul Lyrics @ PikaPikamin @ Wordpress *English Translations and Romanized Lyrics @ KpopLyrics.net Category:Lyrics